kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Kuuga: First Dream of the New Year
is the Kamen Rider Kuuga New Years special, and is also called Episode 46.5. Synopsis This special serves as a summary of the previous few battles against the Gurongi as they get stronger and stronger, as well as a build-up to the last three episodes and Kuuga's battle with Daguva. It is a clip show of past episodes (specifically 32-46) which features very little new footage, most of which is revealed to simply be a dream. Plot It begins with Yusuke making a sign to hang on the door handle of the Pore-Pore Tea Cafe, wishing customers a Happy New Year. As he begins preparing the Cafe, he turns to and regards the camera as a would-be customer, saying that they aren't open yet and to watch a summary of what's happened so far while waiting. It cuts to Yusuke napping at a table, being woken up by Nana in a fancy traditional Japanese outfit, saying she is going to the temple to wish for things to go better this next year than they did the past one, leading to Yusuke reminiscing on the recent events of the past year. It jumps to the scene from Episode 32 where Badaa and Kuuga battle on their motorcycles while a narrator explains the situation of Kuuga fighting the Unidentified Lifeforms. It shows the TryChaser being broken and Badaa leaving before jumping to Episode 33's scene of Ichijo delivering the BeatChaser. Kuuga then proceeds to chase down and use his Rising Mighty Kick to defeat Badaa. It then goes to scenes from Episodes 34 and 35 where Yusuke fights Jaraji as his anger rises, defeating him with Rising Calamity Titan before seeing a vision of a black warrior with four horns. Yusuke snaps out of his memories to find Nana gone and Minori in her place, also in a fancy Japanese outfit, who says Nana already left and asks Yusuke for curry. It jumps to scenes from Episode 36 where Sakurako realizes a connection between the Linto characters for Kuuga and No.0, and Gooma absorbing a piece of Daguva's belt to gain power. It skips to Episode 37 and 38's scene of Ichijo confronting Baruba, before showing how Daguva has been mass murdering the rest of the Gurongi. It then jumps to Episode 39's scene of Gooma fighting Kuuga before challenging Daguva and being killed immediately. It then goes to Episode 40's scene of Yusuke explaining his vision of the 4-horned black warrior and how he now knows from Sakurako's translation of the text referring to the "sacred spring drying up" to not let his anger take control of him. It then jumps to Episode 41's battle of Kuuga with Jaaza, highlighting her ability to change forms, and Kuuga defeating her with a double Rising Calamity Titan underwater. It immediately jumps into Episode 42's battle with Baberu, showing his resistance to Kuuga's Mighty Kick and his ability to change forms as well. Ichijo shoots Baberu with a muscle-relaxing bullet, immobilizing him enough for Kuuga to use the BeatGouram to carry him to a remote location and defeat him with a ram from Gouram charged with the Golden Power (Rising Gouram). Back in the Pore-Pore, Yusuke has finished making Minori's zoni curry, only to find Sakurako there instead, also in a fancy outfit. She says you should wear pretty clothes on New Years, and suddenly Yusuke is wearing Japanese robes and poses for a picture. She brings out a large box of osechi cooking for Yusuke, opting to eat Minori's curry herself. It then skips ahead to scenes from Episode 44 and into 45 where Yusuke formulates his plan to increase his power by being given a second electric shock and fights Gadoru, who has forms to match all of Kuuga's, until the Gurongi resists Kuuga's Rising Mighty Kick and even duplicates his Golden Power and knocks him back into Growing Form. Daguva prepares for his fight with Kuuga as Ichijo tracks down the Gurongi, armed with newly completed nerve-breaking bullets in a scene from Episode 46. Thanks to Tsubaki using a defibrillator on Yusuke for the second time, Kuuga arrives to help Ichijo, now able to defeat Gadoru with his newly-accessed Amazing Mighty Kick. After finishing eating, Yusuke looks around to find the Cafe full of customers, including a group of five who look familiar and all begin chanting angrily to be served zoni curry, closeups showing that they are the human disguises of five of the Gurongi. It then cuts to a scene of Yusuke asleep at the Cafe's counter, revealing it to have been a dream. Notes *Though featuring the battles with most of the Gurongi from the spanned episodes, several things were skipped over, such as each of the first of two battles against most Gurongi where Kuuga is unable to defeat them, instead only showing the second battle where they are defeated, the entire arc of battling against Zazaru, and Dorudo being hit with a tracker bullet. Also skipped were most of the scenes with only secondary characters, instead focusing on Yusuke, Ichijo, and the important Gurongi. Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Specials